Summer School Rage
by grlangel
Summary: AU, Kagome, Inuyasha and their friends go to a summer school, Mega Academy. its strict and hard. just wait and see. ummmm... running late on the stories... jus read and review i'll appreciate it.
1. School has FINALLY ended!

****

A/N: I started a new one…the one I had before was getting boring.. I started this one to dedicate to all my Mega Academy friends. Mega is a summer school if you don't know. I'll be making a few changes in the Mega Academy schedule. ::grins:: the first chapter is short cause I didn't feel like writing much. Eh… it has been a long time….. During summer I didn't write anything because I was having difficulty wit fan fiction….. I also deleted the other sucky story… running short… sry

****

Disclaimer: bummer….I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma or any other anime characters….. Their authors and designers own them…..

****

Summer School Rage

Chapter 1:School has FINALLY ended!

Brrrrringggg!!!!! That was the sound of the second bell for dismissal. Kagome Higurashi packed up her book bag along with the food, medicine, pants, shirt, and all the things you can't imagine fitting in a small book bag. She had just finished the last day of school in her 9th grade years. Her friends Miroku, and Akane Tendo waited for her outside the classroom. All three of them were lets say best pals and can be phrased as the three musketeers. 

"Hey! I can't believe the day has finally come! I waited soooo long……", greeted Kagome with enthusiasm. Akane answered, "You got that right….but we still have summer school!!!!" Just then Miroku chopped in "Summer school will be GREAT! I'll see all the fine women in Mega Academy!" Kagome reacts with a good big bang on the head. "You should stop thinking about that and start thinking something else…why can't you stop one moment without molesting girls?" Miroku answered proudly, "It's fun and I'm not molesting them….they got stuff stuck on their bottoms! I helped take it off!" "Sure sure…..whatever you say……",says Akane. They made their way through the crowds near the school entrance and walked home all the way. Of course, they had summer school the next day….

****

*~*~*~*~*SUMMER SCHOOL HERE!!!!*~*~*~*~*

"O my god…..how can the line be so LONG?!?!?!? This is going to take forever!", exclaimed Akane. "o well…we could wait couldn't we? There is still time left. Lets go to the back of the line before it gets longer.", says Kagome. Mega was the kind of summer school people would have their own rooms to sleep in. sort of like camp but not exactly. Camp was the outdoor type and Mega wasn't. They tagged Miroku all the way with them to the end of the line and waited, holding their duffle bags. While they were waiting, they realized most of the people they didn't know. Behind them stood three other kids. Kagome overheard and found out the girl in blue was Sango, the boy who had short black hair was Inuyasha and the one dressed all black was Ranma Soatome. At first they didn't have a good beginning….

"OWWWWW!!", screamed Kagome "What was that for?!". "what the hell did I do?!", screamed Inuyasha back. "YOU STEPPED ON ME!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!", screamed Kagome in pain. Both of them got into a fight. They argued and argued. None of their friends could pull them apart until, they were going to enter the building. Kagome and Inuayasha gave each other cold stares, while the other four shivered in fear. One by one they stepped into the building. The T.A.s (teacher's assistance) handed them each one a piece of paper to which classroom they where going to. 

Kagome's schedule

Class-10/3 room 115

7:30A.M.-8:30A.M. Breakfast

9:00A.M.-10:00A.M.Math

10:00A.M.-10:30A.M. Break

10:30A.M.-11:30A.M. Social Studies

11:30A.M.-1:00P.M.Lunch

1:00P.M.-2:00P.M.English

2:00P.M.-2:30P.M.Break

2:30P.M.-3:30P.M.Science

The rest of the day you may do whatever you please. But there will be no parties permitted in Mega Academy. No chewing gum during class, not allowed to write on school property, no riots are to be thrown, no disobeying the teacher, please be on time for class and do not past your time needed to be in bed. Mega Academy will not be responsible for any injuries or any sort of loss in your possession. 

Note: you must be back in school at 9:00P.M. It is very dangerous at times like these in the streets. Your attendance will be taken down. 

Kagome looked at her schedule to digest all the words on the sheet of paper. She asked her friends what class they were in and they were all in the same class! What a coincident…. Akane by accidentally backed into Ranma. They had started the fight all over again. Meanwhile, Miroku was obviously scanning on girls. He had spotted Sango. Miroku told himself target number one. Miroku walked over to Sango and said, "Hey! I was just wondering. What class are you in?" Sango says, "I'm in 10/3. You?" "What a coincident! I have the same class! O and you dropped something on the floor." Miroku points to the floor where there's a piece of fabric on the floor. Sango goes over there and kneels down. Miroku follows her. Then Sango feels a rub on her behind and screams at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha came running to Sango's side and Ranma followed. "What is your problem?!", yelled Inuyasha. "I got no problems! She had something on her butt and I rubbed it off for her! I didn't mean any harm!", yelled back Miroku. "yea sure……", said Ranma sarcastically. Then suddenly Miroku falls to the ground unconscious. Sango had just knocked him out. Sango says,"That should do it for a couple of hours….. He should learn from his mistakes. Well, hey, what class are you guys in?". Ranma and Inuyasha answered at the same time 10/3. Sango couldn't believe it! All six of them were in the same class. 

One by one they filed into their rooms. The girls' rooms were on the right and the boys' rooms were on the left. Sango and Kagome were assigned to one room. Inuyasha were assigned to the same room as Miroku. Akane and another girl named Kikyou were assigned to one room. Ranma and another boy named Naraku were assigned in another room. They unpacked their stuff and replaced them in the empty drawers in their room. The rest of the first day, all of the students took a tour down Mega. The rooms were huge and all of them had air conditioners in them. But they also had some difficulties dealing with Miroku after he was conscious again. The teachers announced it was time to go back to their rooms and get ready for tomorrows' lesson. 


	2. Now be nice on your first day of school!

****

A/N: *sigh* I was planning to write the whole thing during summer because I got the spirit….. Now?!?!?! There's tons and tons of tests to take….yea I'm working on my grammar. I know it really sucks just bare with me for a while until I get an editor. By the way, I don't really know most of the character's last name. I substitute them with different parts but most of their personality and habits are the same. I'm so sorry. Since I'm satisfied with the reviews I'll continue! THX! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma or any other anime characters….. Their authors and designers own them…..

****

Summer School Rage

Chapter 2: Now be nice on your first day of school!

****

*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT DAY*~*~*~*~*

The alarm clocks in Kagome's room set off right at 7 AM. Everyone woke up, got dressed, and went down for breakfast. The cafeteria had long white marble tables. The chairs were supported by white cushions. The windows were wide open so fresh air could circulate the room. It was as if you entered into a world of luxury. Kagome entered the room with Sango. They had talked overnight and got to know each other. Kagome and Sango turned out to become really close friends. They grabbed a seat all the way in the far right corner where the view was clear. 

When the others began to arrive Sango waved for them to come over. Inuyasha wasn't very pleased to see Kagome and Kagome had the same impression marked on her face. Miroku had tried to start a conversation with Sango but she refused while Ranma and Akane said nothing. Kagome and Inuyasha ignored each other until the food came. Both of them started to reach for the same plate. Kagome gave him the death stare and Inuyasha just glared back at her. Electricity shot out. Sparks and the whole caboodle. 

"Get your hands off my plate!" shouted both Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. Then, from nowhere, came a piece of scrabbled egg and landed on Inuyasha's head. Kagome let go of the plate and started to crack up so hard. You could imagine her suffocating. Inuyasha got so mad that when he finally found out who did it, he started to throw food back at the poor defenseless kid. PLOP! Went the food on the kid's face. 

Food shot out from everywhere and landed either on the floor or on somebody else. This had started the first official food fight on the second day of school. Things finally started to calm down and when Inuyasha was about to put a first spoonful of food in his mouth. the bell rang for the first period of class. Inuyasha groaned and looked defeated. He took a glimpse of Kagome and exactly what he expected to see was an evil smirk. 

Kagome looked at her program card and it read Math room 115. She took her book bag and signaled for Sango, Akane and the others to go. As they were walking down the hall, Miroku had managed to get a face printed with a hand on it. Now how did that happen?! On the other hand, Sango looked kind of pissed. Akane and Kagome walked ahead in the classroom. The room was huge. The desks and chairs looked as if they just arrived. On one side of the wall was a huge white board and a couple of markers on the edges. They took their seats closest to each other and started a chat with what they thought the math teacher would be like. 

"I hope the teacher's going to be nice and he'll probably give us less work than regular school." commented Akane. 

"Well any teacher would be fine by me cause I already do good in math." boasted Ranma. 

"You really think you're all that don't you?" said Akane. Ranma gave Akane a glare and she didn't budge. 

"The teacher is probably as snobby and a pain in the neck like all the others." said Inuyasha loudly. Kagome and Sango where the first to start the giggle. Guess what they were giggling about! The teacher was right in back of Inuyasha. When he turned around he did nothing but kept his mouth shut. The teacher started up to the front to start the lesson and introduce himself. 

Kagome whispered, "Real smooth. Keep up the good work and you'll be out of here in no time" Kagome gives a playful wink and turns to the teacher with full attention. Inuyasha sits looking beet red as Ranma secretly laughs to himself. What a buddy he is. But hey! You can't hold something in that long. Can you?! 

The teacher took the blue marker and started to write on the board. His name turned out to be Mr. Mitaka. Akane, Kagome, and Sango listened carefully in class and even laughed a couple of times. While Ranma and Inuyasha played tic-tac-toe. Miroku was doing the usual, which was gaping at girls in the class. Tick-tock-tick-tock went the clock and before you knew it the bell rang at 10A.M. for break. They all went outside to take a breath of fresh air right after being stuffed in the same room for an hour. When Kagome was about to take a step out of the door she hears someone yelling "WATCH OUT YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!". 

Then she crashed into a boy about their age. Kagome fell to the floor and the boy went on top of her face to face. He quickly got up and said, "I'm sorry miss, I didn't see where I was going. My name is Kouga, what's yours?". 

"Oh, my name's Kagome. Nice to meet you." They shake hands and another boy runs up. 

"I told you to watch it…. But did u listen?! Nope." said the boy. 

"By the way, this is Ryouga, my roommate." explains Kouga. Kagome suddenly realizes that they were from the same class. She asked, 

"Say.. Are you in class 10/3?" "yep" said Kouga and Ryouga in unison. The conversations seemed to go on forever. But suddenly the bell rings for class again. 

The next class was said to be Social Studies. Ms. Hamaya was their teacher. Everyone in the class was into the lesson. The way she put the class together was amazing. Everyone cooperated and that included Inuyasha. Having Inuyasha cooperate isn't as easy as it looks. Not to mention the teacher had the looks all included. You could tell because Miroku was drooling through the whole class. 

After class ended, Miroku went up to the teacher and held her hands. Inuyasha and the others were watching from a distance. They knew exactly what was going on except Kouga and Ryouga was clueless. Ms. Hamaya suddenly looked puzzled and felt Miroku's head as if expecting it to be a fever. Obviously, Miroku wasn't sick at all and after the teacher ran out of the room looking for the nurse, he walked towards Inuyasha looking disappointed like always. 

Soon enough the day went all the way down to science and they were free from the lectures given throughout the day. Finally science ended. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Akane, Ranma, Kouga, and Ryouga all decided to huddle together to check out the play around the school. It was their first visit there for most of them. They all thought it was a good idea to split up into two groups and they would meet at the Mickey Ds' a few blocks away from school and go back to Mega together. 

Kagome, Ryouga, Kouga and Inuyasha was in one group. Miroku, Sango, Ranma, and Akane was in the other group. This arrangement wasn't their idea at first. But since Kagome didn't mind being the only girl there so they split up. Somehow Kouga and Inuyasha didn't get along at all. They argued about where they wanted to go. Kouga eventually got angry. Because of that he walked in the opposite direction they were supposed to go altogether. Ryouga didn't want to leave his friend alone so he followed him and apologized to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome didn't hear this. She was too busy looking at the shops they were passing by. So now all that was left of the group was her and Inuyasha. This wasn't going to get any better. 

Kagome turned around and found that all remained was Inuyasha. She asked, "Where's Kouga and Ryouga." "Oh my! You FiNaLly woke up! They are by long gone now because of you being so ignorant." Kagome's turned beet red and looked so angry as if she was about to explode.

"Are you picking a fight with me, Inuyasha?!". Inuyasha started to back away because he knew this wasn't going to be good

"Now hold on there I didn't mean that.. Lets go back to Mickey Ds' and wait for the others if you don't want to look around any more.", said Inuyasha holding up his hands for halt. Kagome thought it over and realized it wasn't worth the energy. They walked to Mickey Ds' having their distances. When they arrived they saw Kikyou. The girl Kagome hated most. "Why is Kikyou here?!", muttered Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. They looked at each other and asked in unison, "How do you know Kikyou?!"

To be continued…


	3. One thing in common at least

****

A/N: So many tests! It's driving me nuts. By the way, I'm not much of a Kikyou fan. She's playing around with Inuyasha in the series. So, in my story, Kikyou might not be a good guy. I'm really sorry to the people who are reading my fan fiction… 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma or any other anime characters….. Their authors and designers own them…..

****

Summer School Rage

Chapter 3: One thing in common at least

They looked at each other and asked in unison, "How do you know Kikyou?!" 

****

*~*~*~*~*Kikyou… who is she?*~*~*~*~*

Kagome and Inuyasha kept glaring at each other until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Well?".

"Well what?"

"How do you know Kikyou?"

"Why don't you answer first, Inuyasha?!"

"Make me!!!!", screamed Inuyasha.

"Don't give me attitude!", yelled Kagome and stomped out of Mickey D's and into a Toy Store.

Kagome's face was burning hot red. All her life she never wanted to see Kikyou ever again. The pain Kikyou had caused her, the days Kagome cried over her. Now that Kagome seen Kikyou again, that got her even more angrier the more she thought about it. Inuyasha, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about Kikyou at all but trying to understand why Kagome was angry when they saw Kikyou. As you can see, Inuyasha has always been slow in trying to understand emotions. Inuyasha knew it was time for him to give in, just this ONCE. 

He walked into the Toy Store scanning for Kagome, hoping that she wasn't that boiled up anymore. When he did, he found her looking at stuffed animals, lost deep in thought. Inuyasha walked over to her and waved his hands in front of her face. Out of the blue, Kagome took her hand and smacked it right across Inuyasha's face. "SMACK!" Boy did it hurt…

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?", yelled Inuyasha now having a hand print on his face.

Kagome says, "I'm really, really sorry! I didn't see you there and you came out of no where scaring me half to death!"

"So are you saying this is MY fault?"

"No, no, no… Please forgive me…", plead Kagome.

The idea of giving into Kagome suddenly became impossible for Inuyasha to do with the condition he was in now. Kagome had her water works ready and flowing. Soon before you knew it, her eyes were filled with tears. Inuyasha stood there helplessly, not knowing what to do. This was the scene where everyone thinks Inuyasha was the person who made Kagome cry. 

"Alright! That's enough. Don't start crying. It's making me look like the bad guy. Let's go outside and take a deep breath.", said Inuyasha.

Kagome wiped her tears with the end of her sleeve and Inuyasha fell into Kagome's plan accordingly. They went outside and sat on a near by bench. The air around seemed so heavy all of a sudden. They both knew the thoughts about Kikyou didn't just vanish into thin air.

"So.. How did you know Kikyou? If you tell me first, I'll tell you as well. How does that sound? Fair deal right?", asked Kagome.

"Alright. She was from my middle school. We kind of dated each other.", explained Inuyasha as calm as he could. 

"What happened?"

"Didn't you say if I told you, you would tell me too?", asked Inuyasha.

"Okay okay. She was my best friend in elementary. The person who I had all my hopes up for.", said Kagome as she got lost in thought once again. Inuyasha knew that this was something serious. He got the hint that he shouldn't ask anymore questions because Kagome looked as if she was going to cry again. 

"Let's go back to Mickey D's even if Kikyou is there. We still got to meet up with the other people in our group.", suggested Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and got up from the bench. She walked into Mickey D's with her head down with a total low self-esteem. But when they went in, Kikyou was no where in sight. Kagome gave a huge sigh of relief. Then, from the upstairs of Mickey D's, shouts of "Inuyasha" and "Kagome" were heard from miles away. They both obviously looked up and found Sango, Miroku, Ranma, Ryouga, Kouga and Akane almost tipping over shouting their names. It was an embarrassing site for Inuyasha and Kagome. The whole bunch of them came stomping down the stairs like a herd of mad hogs who want their dinner.

All of them walked silently down the nicely paved sidewalk. It was about 6 o' clock pm already. The silence was awkward even though, they've only known each other for a few hours. Even Miroku had something heavy on his mind besides looking for girls to grope. Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore and had to think of something to break it. 

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like?", asked Kagome in a shaky voice. 

"I guess It will be the same like today. But there IS a trip later on. I'm looking forward to it. I think it's a 3 day 2 night trip.", says Akane as she shrugs her shoulder unsurely. 

"Hey! I heard about that too! I think it's only 2 weeks away. I can't wait!", said Ranma cheerfully. 

Akane looked at Ranma like he had some kind of disease. She couldn't help herself and starting laughing so hard she had to lean on Kagome for support. 

"What's so funny?!", asked Ranma.

Akane still laughing hard tried to answer back, "You… hahahahha your face… haha looked so funny!".

Akane had tears coming out of her eyes and Ranma blushed. Inuyasha later on started to laugh as well. They all laughed together all the way back to their rooms. (^.^ what happiness!) The days followed one by one. What can you say? Time flies. All eight of them developed an unique bond. Miroku continued his groping on Sango. Sango soon learned ways to avoid Miroku touching her butt. Inuyasha and Kagome always ended up fighting just like a cat and dog. Ranma and Akane did the same thing as Inuyasha and Kagome but not as ugly. Food fights were often between Inuyasha and Kagome. They casually got detention. Kouga and Inuyasha continued hating each other. Ryouga on the other hand….. Starts to having feelings for Akane. Ryouga follows her like a puppy dog everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE! Before you know it 10 days have passed since they all met each other. 

They seem to get along with each other pretty well besides the cat and dog fights Inuyasha and Kagome have. They adjust into the way they act around each other, including Miroku and his perverted personality. Still even though they seem so happy around each other, something seems to burden everyone the most that is holding them back to open up a bit more. Wonder what it is? 

The trip to 3 day 2 night stay in the woods are almost here! Everyone is busy with their packing and trying to make everything as perfect as possible. Other classes from other academies will be there as well! Who will they bump into? Perhaps… Kikyou?


	4. Just the Beginning

****

A/N: gomen.. A year.. Wow

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma or any other anime characters….. Their authors and designers own them…..

****

Summer School Rage

Chapter 4: Just the beginning

The day of the trip arrived and everyone was running from room to room like a bunch ants squirming to get into the nest. Everyone had a small suitcase in which they put their belongings in. But on the other hand, Kagome had the hugest suitcase of all. Even the sides were bulging and it took forever to put her suitcase into the bus. So then, the trip began finally.

****

ON THE BUS

Each class was assigned to the same bus. Therefore, Kagome and Inuyasha were seated in the same bus. As well as Akane and Ranma. You could imagine being in hell with all four of them on the same bus for their classmates. The teacher, unfortunately, had this weird idea to assign seats on the bus by boy and girl. Kagome and Inuyasha in one seat. Ranma and Sango in one seat. Akane and Ryouga in one seat. Kouga and this girl named Hikaru. Miroku and another girl named Rina in another seat. All four pairs weren't seated as close to one another as they thought they would. One was in the far back, another in the front, the others in the middle and somewhere scattered in the crowd.

Kagome and Inuyasha reluctantly took the seat they were assigned to. Of course, both of them tried whining, begging, cussing, and all plans to try to get the teacher to change his mind but nothing worked. He said "It'll be a good experience for you two to get along." Both of them tried to ignore each other on the way to the woods. But the ride was more than 3 hours to go. They were going to cross the country, to the woods, in the same seats, with each other.

Kagome crossed her hands and stubbornly glared at the seat in front of her, grinding her teeth. Inuyasha, on the other hand, supports his chin with his right hand and starts staring outside the window. All he saw were trees that passed by one by one. Soon he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha woke up an hour later realizing how heavy and numb his left shoulder was. He turned his head a bit and only saw Kagome's head resting on his shoulder, sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her up because if he did, the result would be the unthinkable. Kagome would definitely blame him from waking her up and end up doing something in revenge. "Girls are vicious" he thought. He turned his head to look at Kagome again noticing how much more peaceful and gentle her face looked than when she was awake. _"She doesn't look so bad… she's actually pretty cute when she doesn't talk." _Her silky hair smelled of fruity shampoo. Kagome's long eyelashes were curled and her eyebrows were thick but not too think. Her nose was small and round.

As Inuyasha observed her, Kagome's eyes started to squint. Her head turned towards Inuyasha and he stared at her as she stared at him. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as if she was about to scream but nothing came out. Inuyasha's face suddenly turns red. It took Kagome a few good seconds to realize she had been leaning on Inuyasha.

"Umm… sorry. I didn't mean to sleep on you." says Kagome as she removes her head from his shoulder and readjusts herself further away from him. Realizing what she had done, she starts to blush.

"It's okay." responds Inuyasha. There was a long awkward silence for the both of them and Kagome stared out the window while Inuyasha stared in the opposite direction. They remained quiet until they arrived at the campsite.

****

at the site

One by one, the students filed out of the bus, exhausted from the trip on the bus. Kagome and Inuyasha regrouped with the others and took a good look at their surroundings. It wasn't that bad. There were cabins that fit up to four people lined up in two rows that faced each other. The students' cabins were to be assigned. Every one of them received a small piece of paper that indicated their cabin numbers. The numbers were from 1-24. Kagome looked at her piece of paper that was just handed to her from her teacher. Her cabin was going to be 12. She looked at Sango and Akane. They both looked up and Sango mouthed 11. Akane, however, had 12. They were going to be roommates.

"Yes! We're in the same room! It's going to be so much fun. I can't wait to find out who our other two roommates are." says Akane.

"They have to be girls right? It's going to be a relief but Sango isn't going to be with us." sighs Kagome.

"We'll still get to meet up with her while we stay here. You'll see her and at least I don't have to deal with Ranma" smiles Akane.

They both gathered their bags and started to head towards their cabin. As they walked, they saw Inuyasha and Kouga heading the same way. Both of them had their sour and bitter faces. They hated being with each other and it looked as if they were going to kill each other any minute. Kagome and Akane spotted the cabin and there were a few more steps till they reached it. But they also spotted Inuyasha and Kouga a few steps ahead towards their cabin. Kagome looked at Akane with her bulging eyes as if to say "it can't be true!" Akane looks back and replies with the face "oh my god".

Inuyasha and Kouga stepped into cabin 12. Akane and Kagome caught up a few seconds later. Kagome stepped back and looked at the wooden sign that said the cabin number. Written on the piece of wood was "Cabin 12" large and bolded. She took a deep breath and walked into the cabin. Inuyasha and Kouga turned around and froze in their places while they were unpacking. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Kouga's open mouth turned into an unbelievable wide smile. Finally, inuyasha came to his senses and closed his mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" screamed Inuyasha.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? This is OUR cabin!" screamed back Kagome.

"That CAN'T be true! Girls and guys don't mix their cabins! This is OURS!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

Akane and Kouga looked at each other and started to back up out of the cabin. They closed the door behind them and they looked at each other again. Even with the door close, the yelling and screaming could still be heard miles away.

"What are we going to do? There must be some kind of mistake." says Akane.

Just as Kouga was going to reply, Sango, Ranma, Miroku, and Ryouga ran up to them, all out of breath.

"Did you.. gasps for air get… assigned rooms with two girls and two guys?" says Sango as she catches her breath.

"Yea.. How'd you know?", says Akane as she stares at her friends as they pant like dogs.

"Because we did too! It's going to be so much fun. Right Sango? I'm never going to regret this trip. This is going to be the best trip of my life. Being in a room and sleeping in a room with girls. We're going to have so much fun. We'll stay up all night talking and playing games.. " says Miroku as he goes on and on with his dreamy eyes. They all knew what he was thinking. Sango rolls her eyes and asks "What's going on in there?" as she looks at the cabin. It seemed to shake with all the racket in there.

At the same moment, Kagome and Inuyasha come out. Kagome's hair was all over the place as if she had just woke up and inuyasha had scratches over his arms and face. Both of them had their death glares on.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" screams the both of them.


End file.
